Vehicles may be equipped with steering assemblies that allow an occupant to steer the vehicle. The steering systems allow drivers to direct motion of the vehicles in forward and rearward directions. The steering assemblies also provide the drivers with visual and haptic feedback on the directionality of the vehicles. For example, drivers can often feel through the steering assemblies in which direction wheels of the vehicles are pointed. Also, the angular position of hubs of the steering assemblies can provide feedback as to the angular position of the wheels.
In vehicles with autonomous driving control, vehicles may control steering to some extent. In instances where vehicle controls steering, the visual and haptic feedback provided by the steering assemblies may not be available to the drivers. Accordingly, a need exists for methods and systems for decoupling vehicle steering assemblies during an autonomous steering operation that continue to provide an indication of vehicle direction using the steering assemblies.